Harry's Secret Journal
by emilygranger
Summary: Lara goes to Hogwarts and finds Harry Potter's Secret Journal from over 60 years ago! Mysterious things happen as she reads more and more of it. (Its not like Tom Riddle's Journal)
1. Diagon Ally

Lara Bentley had just received her letters from Hogwarts. She was excepted! Of course, she already knew she was a witch because her parents were a witch and a wizard, but she wasn't that good at magic so she never thought that she would get in. "Mum, I got my letter! I'm excepted! The headmaster's name is Professor Potter! I guess It's probably like Harry Potter Grandson or Great Grandson or something!" "That's brilliant, Lara. When I was at school the headmaster was Professor Tipon. This should be really interesting for you!" Said her mum, Jessica Bentley. "I know! So, when are we going to go to Diagon Ally for my stuff?" "How about tomorrow. You did get your letter late so you only have about a week and a half to get it." "Okay." Lara was so excited. She was sure she would never get into Hogwarts. Of course she wasn't forgetful or anything, its just she never really shown magic or anything except for one time when she made a glass break with her brain but that just might have been the timing. It was an old glass. She went into the kitchen for some lunch and saw her father, James Bentley. He was named after Harry Potter's dad by his mother. "Dad, I'm excepted!" "That's great Honey! Whose the headmaster now?" "Professor Potter. Mum and I think hes Harry's Grandoson or Great Grandson or something!" Her father stared. "What's the first name?" Lara looked at the letter. "Tom. Why?" "I knew him in my days at Hogwarts. He is brilliant. All the professors said hes just like his Grandfather. Except for the whole Voldemort and scar thing." Nobody was really afraid to say the name any more. Voldemort was defeated but nobody knew how or by who. Lara guessed that Harry defeated him because he was found dead by a graveyard about 60 years ago right after Voldemort was found dead. "Wow." Was all Sara could say. "Well, sweetie, are you hungry?" "Yes." "How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" "Okay." With that she found a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the table right in front of her. "You're great at magic, Dad." "You will be just as good. All you need is a little training. That's why you're going to Hogwarts." After Lara was done eating she went upstairs and layed on her bed thinking about Harry Potter. She didn't know why but he seemed more interesting to her than ever and she really wished she knew a lot more about him. Who were his friends at Hogwarts? How did he survive the Killing Curse? Who did he live with after his parents died? How did he get there? There were about a million questions. If only she could figure them out. She sat there for hours until she was called down for dinner. She sat at the dinner table hardly eating her chicken and mashed potatoes. After they were done eating she heard her mum's voice. "Lara, what's wrong? You've hardly touched your food." "Nothing. I've just been thinking about whats going to happen at Hogwarts when I get there and what Diagon Ally is going to be like," she lied. For some reason, she couldn't figure it out, she didn't want to tell her parents that she had been thinking about Harry. She went to sleep that night and had a dream that she was living in Harry's days. Of course she had no idea what it was like but she just some how made it up as she went along. Harry (in her dream) had one best friend named Jeff and was always good in class. He was top student. She was just beginning to see him go into history of magic class when she was being shaken awake by her mum. "Time to get up, honey. We're leaving for Diagon Ally in 30 minutes." "Okay mum." Lara got dressed and ate breakfast and soon she found herself in the back of her mum's car on the way to The Leaky Cauldron. "Mum, why are we going here? I thought we are going to Diagon Ally." "We are but we have to go through here to get there." "Okay." She said wondering how this could be. When they got in the old pub they went to a room towards the back. Lara saw her mom pull out her wand and touch 3 bricks. Lara watched in amazement as the bricks moved apart slowly to make an arched opening. Behind it was hundreds of witches and wizards and a whole bunch of stores and there was one big building called Gringott's Wizarding Bank. "Whoa." Was all Lara could say." "Well, Lara lets go to Gringott's for your money, then. They walked to the huge building and stepped inside. Lara let out a small cry as she saw goblin-like creatures. "Mum, what are those?" "They're goblins. Don't worry they will just help you get your money from your vault. I have your key right here." She held up a small key and gave it to a goblin behind one of the desks. "Vault 367, please." "Okay." The goblin grunted. "Follow me." They followed him into the cart that ran along a track down a long hall. Vault 367 showed up as they went down the long hall and they stopped there. The goblin took out the key and out it in the lock and twisted it. The door slowly opened to reveal a small pile of gold. It wasn't extremely small but it wasn't extremely big. "Is that all mine?" "No, not all of it. You're not that spoiled." She laughed. They gathered some gold from the vault and went back out into the Ally. (A/N: That's it! Is it long??? LOL) 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I don't know if the paragraphs will work this time I am having a little trouble with them for some reason it just wont work!)  
  
Lara and her mum went to buy her robes first. As they went in a lady brought her to the back to be fitted. "Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes." She stood on a stool and noticed that someone was on the stool beside her. "Hello." She said.  
  
"Hi, what's your name? I am Christa."  
  
"I'm Lara."  
  
"I like your name." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"Thanks, I like yours to." Lara replied.  
  
"Your both done girls." Said the lady who fitted them into their robes. "Here you go." She handed them their robes.  
  
"Maybe, I'll see you at Hogwarts." Christa said noticing that Lara's robes were for Hogwarts too.  
  
"Maybe. Bye." They left. Lara went to buy her school books but didn't see Christa anymore. She guessed she had gotten all her things. They got everything else they needed and then went to get a pet.  
  
"What kind of pet would you like, Lara? You can have a toad, owl or cat. I'm sure you don't want the toad.  
  
"No, I don't. How about we look at the owls. An owl could be helpful."  
  
"Okay." They went over to the owls. There were hundreds. Barn owls, snowy owls, owls with spots, and tons more.  
  
"Ooh, mum. Look at that one." She said pointing to a medium-sized barn owl. Barn owls weren't usually beautiful, but this one was. She didn't actually know what made it that way, it just was. "Can I get it?"  
  
"Sure, honey." They bought the barn owl and went back to the opening in which they came through to get to Diagon Ally. Lara's mum tapped the bricks the way she did before and they went back through the leaky cauldron to the car. Lara stuffed all her belongings in the trunk and hopped in the back of the car. When they got home Lara went straight upstairs to put her stuff into her trunk. When she was done she took the cage that held Kaija, her new barn owl (a/n: its pronounced Kiya) and brought it downstairs to show her dad. "Dad, look! Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"Definitely. What's her name?"  
  
"Kaija. I made it up."  
  
"Wow. Well, I have to go now. I have to, umm be somewhere to, er, well I have to go." He smiled. So did her mum. What was going on? "Mum, where's he going?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." She said laughingly. Lara had dinner with just her mum that night and kept begging her to tell her where her dad was going. "Please tell me, mum. Please?"  
  
"I said you'll find out." She giggled. Lara figured it wasn't something bad if her mother was giggling but what could it be? Lara had no idea she decided to have Kaija send a letter to her dad. She wrote:  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
Mum keeps giggling about where you went. Can you PLEASE tell me? If its something about me I should know shouldn't I? And if you don't decide to tell me then at least tell me when you will be home. From, Lara  
  
Lara tied the letter to Kaija's leg and let her out the open window. Lara hoped that she would find her dad. Magical owls can do that, right? She thought  
  
She looked at her clock. It was midnight already. She decided to go to bed.  
  
She had a dream that she was at Hogwarts. She pictured it as a large building. She was walking with Christa and talking to her. Even though it was her she couldn't hear herself at all. She woke with a start. She wondered what had woken her. It seemed like such a short dream but it was already 7 in the morning. She decided to open Hogwarts, a History, which she had gotten to learn about Hogwarts. She opened it and read: Hogwarts is a large, beautiful castle near London. It is surrounded by a lake, a forest, a hut which long ago belonged to Rubeus Hagrid, which was one Harry Potter's friends at Hogwarts a long time ago, and an old, small magical village called Hogsmeade. 


	3. Hogwarts Express

Lara had read the book for another hour. After that she went back to bed not knowing she was in for a dreamless sleep.  
  
When she woke up she felt sort of weird. Like she had discovered something but didn't know what it was. It was a weird feeling. She went down stairs for breakfast. She sat there eating her eggs silently until she heard her mother's voice.  
  
"Lara, is something bothering you?" She said noticing the odd sort of look on her daughter's face.  
  
"Not really. I just woke up this morning with a weird feeling. Like I discovered something. But I'm not exactly sure what I discovered. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Kind of. Everybody feels weird every once in awhile."  
  
"I know but this is like a different sort of weird."  
  
"Maybe you had a weird dream."  
  
Lara thought about this but she already knew that she had had no dream at all. The day past quickly and soon. She was in bed again with another dreamless sleep and the same awkward feeling in the morning. This kept happening every morning and night until the morning when she was to be leaving for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She still had a weird feeling, but was happy that she would be going to Hogwarts.  
  
She got her trunk and Kaija in her cage and set off for Kings cross with her mum in the back of their car. Once she got there, she saw something she thought she would never see - Her best friend, Jordan (a/n: it's a girl), with a Hogwarts trunk and a white cat. "Jordan!" She called.  
  
Jordan spun around with an astonished look on her face. Lara ran up to her and asked in a whispered voice, so no one would hear, "How come you never told me that you were a witch?"  
  
"I never thought that you would believe it.. Wait, how come you never told me that YOU were a witch?"  
  
"Same reason. But, this is great! Now we can see each other all the time! Maybe we will even be in the same house!" She had learned about the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin in Hogwarts, a History. "I want to be in Gryffindor! It's the one that Harry Potter was in!"  
  
"Wow, I really hope we both get that house! By the way did you know that the headmaster is his Grandson? That's just amazing!"  
  
"I know. Well, we better get on the train before it leaves without us!"  
  
They got on the train after saying goodbye to their parents. They got in the same compartment near the end of the train. After they were settled in the compartment door slid open. "Would you mind if I sat with you?" Came Christa's voice.  
  
"Of course not!" Blurted out Lara, excited to see her again.  
  
"Oh, hi Lara! Who's this?" She said nodding at Jordan.  
  
"This is Jordan. She's been my best friend for, like, ever. Jordan, this is Christa. We met at Diagon Ally getting our robes."  
  
"Hello." They said in unison to each other. They laughed about it. Then silence fell between them as the train started to move. Lara decided to break the silence with a conversation.  
  
"So, what house do you think you will be in, Christa? Jordan and I are hoping we get into Gryffindor."  
  
"Well, I think I will be in Gryffindor. Because I have two older brothers in their 2nd year here and they're in Gryffindor, and family usually get in the same houses."  
  
"Hopefully we will all get what we want." Said Jordan. They kept talking until they reached Hogwarts. They walked out of their compartment and out of the train and followed the person that was calling for the first years. They got in small boats that seated 4 people each. Lara, Christa, Jordan and another girl they didn't know got into one boat. They had all changed into their robes on the train. They drifted in their boats up to the huge castle and approached the castle.  
  
As they got closer they could hear 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the people around them. They walked in and went up the beautiful stone steps right in front of the Great Hall.  
  
Someone appeared and started to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor Fitch. I am Deputy Headmistress of the school and also your Charms teacher. Now, in a few moments you will walk through this door and be sorted into one of the four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. But before you do that I will have to inform Professor Potter" - a few girls giggled at the name because his Grandfather was the boy who lived - "that you are ready." She turned and left. Everyone started talking about which house they wanted to be in and what school would be like and how cool it was that their headmaster was Professor Potter! A few moments later Professor Fitch arrived and told them to follow her. They all followed her into the Great Hall Where Everyone started to stare at them for some reason. They got to the front of the room where the Sorting Hat sit on a stool in front of them.  
  
~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*  
  
Thank you reviewers~~!!** Scotland.. I never thought of that! Thanks!!!!!! And to find out who Harry married you have to wait until the journal is found it will say who he married, when he married, and who his best man is and every thing like that. 


End file.
